Dauntless Bound
by Selyse Newman
Summary: She is Erudite but could have been Dauntless, now she's getting a chance to change her future and have it all. Who will she meet along the way and will it change her life more than she ever could have imagined? Love can be found in surprising places and people.
1. Chapter 1

It's not every day that you get to decide your own fate. But here I was, ready to do just that. Some people think that all things happen for a reason. I'm not sure I subscribe to that particular belief but somehow no matter what choices you make you still carry on and live your life the best way you can. I had been doing that for a long time, my whole life as a matter of fact. I had grown up with a decent childhood. Growing up in Erudite was at least interesting and time consuming. I engrossed myself in books and learning my entire life as a matter of my own curiosity, not my upbringing. I was already a nurse on my way to becoming a physician, even at 18.

My parents were as good to me as they could be; they valued knowledge above all else, including emotion and passion. They weren't very strict as long as all of my time was spent pursuing knowledge, which it was. I excelled in my studies and did everything I was supposed to do except find someone like me who not only loved knowledge and learning, but art. Most erudite pay no attention to art thinking it is a factless pursuit. I, however, always loved art and found myself looking at the murals and drawings on the buildings where the factionless milled about during the day. Color and composition infatuated me. My friend was artistically inclined, whereas I was not. He discovered that he could use inks and needles to do tattoos. Nothing like the Dauntless tattoos, but more spectacular I thought due to their color and variances. Throughout my years I had many tattoos placed with flourishing color and various themes and styles. I hid all of these underneath my clothes and no one found them except my mother when she walked in on me showering one day. She was furious and demanded to know why I had done such a thing to my body. I calmly explained I needed to know how it felt and also to express myself. She didn't understand. At that point I was asked not to live with them any longer. I felt so betrayed and never realized how much I really did love my parents. It was only 8 months until the choosing ceremony, so I moved in with an aunt and waited. I considered long and hard what I was going to do at the ceremony, how I would decide where I should go. I desperately wanted to be a doctor, but I always wanted to be true to myself and be happy. Ultimately after much decision making I decided I could either be in Erudite or Dauntless and I would let the test decide. I was so nervous that day, I went in and when I got my results, they were both Erudite and Dauntless. I was floored, what was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to go? I didn't make my decision until standing in front of the bowls with blood welling up from the cut on my hand…finally the drop landed in water. I closed my eyes, I had chosen Erudite.

I continued my studies and advanced up the ranks, I was now an Erudite physician with all the respect and compensation it demands. My parents tried to contact me when I was done with my studies, I decided that if they could throw me away so easily for something as innocent as a tattoo then I would have to take time to consider talking to them again. A year later, I still haven't spoken to them at all. I was currently working with Dr. Jeremiah Housted at the main erudite hospital doing basic care and some research into serums and other things I can't even talk about. Dr. Housted asked me to a meeting with Janine Matthews, and she began to make me an offer I couldn't refuse and would probably change my life forever.

Despite my current standing, most people outside of erudite didn't know me, even people in erudite didn't know me. I kept to myself and all of my accomplishments were mostly mine alone. The assignment was this, be willing to go in as a dauntless initiate with a new identity to be able to help their faction medically. The only way you could be let in was to be one of them. I knew they needed medical help and I secretly wanted to be in Dauntless and start my life over. So, I agreed and said goodbye to my old life, my old apartment, my old nothing. I changed into new clothes that I would have worn when I was younger and I left to jump a train to dauntless compound.


	2. Chapter 2

During the ceremony they called my new name, Valentinia Lumly. I knew of only one Lumly in Erudite and he was a reclusive researcher who many had never spoken to. As I stood from my seat there were murmurs behind me. I pretended to look confident and nervous at the same time, which I suppose I was. I felt unlike myself with my new hair and wardrobe. As I stepped in front of the bowls and quickly sliced my palm, I wondered what dangers awaited me. I suddenly felt afraid, but then I remembered I'm to be Dauntless now. No fear. No qualms. I let my blood sizzle on the coals and I made my way to the sea of black. I was greeted by congratulations and yells, quickly taking my seat until we could catch the train. Suddenly it was done and we all exited the auditorium.

Everyone set out at a run as I followed. Luckily, I enjoyed physical activity and liked to run at night after my shift was complete. I definitely was in shape, though not as in shape as the Dauntless. I had kept my nose clean and in a lab alone, so that no one except Janine really knew who I was. I met up with the Dauntless at the train tracks and quickly pulled myself into the train car. I was proud I did it without any help and I leaned against the door to look out. There was a small sandy haired boy who looked much younger than his 16 years. He tried to keep up, I held out my hand but it wasn't enough. He lagged until there was no hope of catching the train. He stopped running and the realization suddenly hit me that this poor boy was factionless. The older Dauntless behind me laughed and one of the others smacked him on the head, "Don't laugh, that could've been you." He shrugged and continued his loud revelry. I slid down in the corner, relaxing until we had to jump from the train. I felt guilty knowing I had more information than any other initiate on this train. It really wasn't fair. However, leaving my life and starting over wasn't exactly fair either so I resolved to myself to deal with this now and get over it. Life wasn't fair.

As I relaxed I suddenly heard the Dauntless yelling and saw them jumping off the train to a rooftop a couple cars up. I stood and prepared myself for this. Knowing I have to jump off and doing so without injuring myself is another issue all together. Another transfer to my left looked out and gasped. I decided then and there to at least help someone other than myself. I grabbed his hand and looked right into his eyes, "Hey, look at me. We have to jump okay. Start in the back and just run and jump. You have to." He looked at me and I could see the fear and apprehension on his face. "Look, do you want to be factionless?" That seemed to work, he clenched his jaw and I saw resolve. I pulled him back to the wall and held his hand, "Come on, together. 1.2.3." We ran and jumped, both clearing the side of the building but holding onto his hand didn't do much for my impact. I let go and rolled, getting a very bloody knee with lots of missing skin. I didn't feel any internal damage and other than hurting that a son of a bitch I was okay. I stood up and dusted myself off looking over at the other transfer. Dirtied Amity clothes and bloody knees as well, seems I got us both injured but at least we were both still not factionless.

There were older Dauntless with their leader Eric on the roof. I had seen him before in Erudite, him being only a year ahead of me. He never paid me any attention so I didn't think he would remember me. Now I had a new name and long, straight, black hair unlike the blonde of my youth. Once I could showcase my tattoos I don't think he'll ever think he knew me. While I was lost in thought, he was apparently giving a speech as the amity boy swallowed hard and looked paler that previous. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, "What?" He looked to me and whispered, "Not everyone gets to stay, we can still be made factionless." Well, shit. That I had not counted on. How nice of Janine to mention that to me.

My lack of paying attention was noticed by Eric. He stalked over to me and got in my face attempting to intimidate me. "Nose, is what you're talking about so much important than what I'm saying?" I looked right into his steel blue eyes, "No, sir." "Well then, if you're so ready to get into Dauntless, are you ready to jump?" I knew there was a net. Eric may have changed from the boy I knew but damned if I wasn't about to let him intimidate me. "Let's go." I started out at a run, hopped up on the side and swan dived down. The feeling of weightlessness was almost as good as the look on his face. I tumbled to the side of the net where I met Four. I knew who he was by the information Janine had given me, but luckily had never met him before. He asked me my name, I halted. I have to keep remembering my new identity. Then I recalled information Janine had given me, I could pick my own name. I looked at him and said, "Dre." It was my nickname from my dad when he still spoke to me, when he still loved me. It was close to my real name but no enough so that I had to worry about it. And my dad had only used that name in our home, so no one would ever know. I could be some semblance of me first. Four yelled out, "First jumper, Dre."


	3. Chapter 3

First we went on our tour of the Dauntless compound, I tried to look confused but I had already memorized the blue prints months ago. Looking at the reality was quite a different sensation though. Four showed us to our quarters, which were better than I had hoped. Enough beds for all of us and we slept separate from the Dauntless initiates. That was a small favor in that they would probably be able to kill us easier. Four instructed us to change into the clothes on our bunks and then to bring our belongings out to be burned before going to dinner. I knew this was a symbolic gesture to rid ourselves of our past and welcome our future. I actually relished in this seemingly small thing, wanting to rid myself of my past as much as I could. While the others milled about, embarrassed about changing in front of the other sex, I had no qualms about being naked. I knew this was something we would just have to get used to. Dauntless thoughts filled my head as I started to strip. I quickly changed and noticed one of the other male initiates was gawking at me, slack jawed. As I stared back, "What?" He looked at me again, shaking his head, "Sorry. I'm Daniel. I just saw your tattoos, you already have so many. You were Erudite right?" I laughed, "Yeah. More Dauntless though, obviously." I smiled and he smiled back. We stood in line and each of us threw in our old faction clothes one at a time.

We headed to dinner and I sat down with all the other transfers. I was starving. I hadn't eaten breakfast since I was nervous I would be found out. There were so many good foods I hadn't eaten in Erudite. Hamburgers and fries, meat upon different meats. I knew that protein was very valuable in physical training but I hadn't realized it would be coming in the form of meat. There were so many other forms of protein that were superior, but alas this isn't Erudite. I would eat what I was offered. As I finished my second hamburger I noticed the other initiates staring at me. I slowly swallowed, "Yes? Can I help you?" A few sheepish grins, Daniel started to speak, "Have you eaten this before? You seem like you're already Dauntless. Tattoos, hamburgers, who are you?" I smiled, "Look, I have been wanting to leave Erudite for a long time. I got the tattoos a year ago from a friend. I know we are going to start training and we need to eat to keep up our strength. My name is Dre and I am Dauntless, now." He laughed. Everyone went back to eating and I threw away my plate, heading to our quarters to get some sleep. I was sure morning would come earlier than it usually did.

As I tried to sleep, nightmares persisted my unwaking thoughts. I dreamt of failure and abandonment by my parents. I dreamt of being kicked out and made factionless.

Loud banging interrupted my thoughts, opening my eyes to blackness I realized I had no idea what time it was. There were no windows in our room and Dauntless was primarily underground so it always appeared night. Suddenly bright lights flooded my senses and I peered up into Eric's steel blue eyes. "Good morning nose, time to get out of bed." He walked away, continuing to hit each bed with the bar he had in his hand. I leisurely stretched out, once again finding Eric's attentions on me. "Why good morning nose, having a nice leisurely morning I see. If you're not in the training room in 15 minutes, you're factionless." I smiled, I had taken a shower last night after dinner and dressed in my training clothes before I went to bed. I simply pulled on my boots and left the room. I was getting used to Eric's surprised face more and more. I may be a nose but it was useful in this situation.

I arrived in the training room a good 10 minutes before everyone else. As they slowly filed in I could see Eric's grin and malevolence, until his eyes found mine. Anger flashed across his features, I presumed he thought I would get lost on my own on the way here. I felt triumphant in this instance, I knew there would be many battles lost, but this one I had won. I stood my ground and waited for the class to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric stepped into the ring and called out, "First jumper, last jumper in the ring!" I wandered in not keeping my eyes off of Jason, the last jumper. I watched and immediately as Eric exited Jason jumped at me. I ducked and put all my weight into my shoulder into his groin as he toppled over my back and to the mat. He genuinely looked surprised and immediately got up and took a wide swing. I didn't react in time and his hit connected with my jaw, but not completely. I was a little shaken but immediately put a right hook under his chin and watched his eyes roll as he hit the mat, hard. I shrugged and waited for the fight to be called. Eric stepped in and drug Jason's body to the outside so that he could be taken to the medic.

I figured this was my cue, so I attempted to exit but was stopped by Eric standing in front of me. "Did I tell you you were done?" I just shook my head, not really knowing where this was going. "Since you seem to be advanced, maybe you should fight someone with some training." I backed up to the side of the ring wondering where he was going with this. As I was contemplating the answer he squared off against me to fight. I could hear Four saying something at the side of the ring but didn't have time to think on it as Eric swung wildly, hitting my thigh causing the muscle to spasm. I was now favoring my right leg but decided I would put up one hell of a fight. I overacted the injury which caused Eric to relax, just enough for me to kick his ankle hard enough for him to falter. Sudden rage filled his eyes and I knew this was a bad idea. He came at me and I swung at his head as hard as I could, he corrected and made my knuckles hit his shoulder which caused pain and certain damage. When I tried to recover from the ill landed blow, he reached his hand up and punched me in the face, breaking my nose. I actually heard the crunch and immediately felt warm blood flow down my face and onto my shirt. I lost it, I screamed and jumped on him, wrapping myself as tightly as I could while landing blows on his skull. In turn he pummeled my side and I felt bones break. As I began to lose consciousness I saw Four enter the ring and put himself in between us. The last look I remember was seeing Eric's face. He didn't look angry or triumphant, he looked, I don't know, sad maybe?

I woke up in a hospital bed. These I had known well and the Dauntless infirmary looked similar to what I was missing from home. I had only been in a hospital bed as a patient a few times, but they were memorable. I tried to sit up and felt my ribs. I knew they were broken. My nose wasn't all that bad, just throbbing and felt stuffy. There was a nurse sitting at a desk nearby and once she saw me trying to move she got up to restrain me. I wasn't staying here. I didn't do the injured thing at all. There was no way I could stay in the hospital bed. She had her hands on my shoulders, "Miss, you must stay in bed. You need to rest." I was way ahead of here. I had already removed the IV and was getting up to feet. "Look, I know you're just doing your job. You know this is Dauntless right? I'm only staying in this bed if I can't get out of it." She stopped fighting me and seemed to understand what I was saying. "Do you know the extent of your injuries?" I wanted to scream, but instead I calmly answered, "Yes. I have at least two broken ribs, a broken nose and by the shortness of breath even without pain I'm guessing a bruised lung?" She halted. "Why yes. How do you know that?" I smiled, I was a nurse I had to be friends with nurses here. It was my mission. "I was a nurse in training in Erudite. I know what I'm talking about." She smiled a thin smile and let me get dressed and leave.

As I was walking back to the initiate quarters, I was keeping my head down concentrating on slow purposeful movements and not causing myself further injury. Suddenly I rounded a corner and someone ran into me very hard. I landed on my ass and looked up, oh god this day couldn't get any worse. It was Eric. He looked down, at first angry then after dawning with realization he put out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it, however reluctantly, and he hoisted me to my feet. "Sorry" I mumbled before continuing on my way. I felt hands grab my shoulders and spin me around, instantly making me slightly dizzy. I must have a slight concussion, oh great. Piercing blue eyes bore into mine, "What are you doing?" I smiled, "Just heading to the initiate quarters. Should I be somewhere else?" He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. Where I was used to seeing certain emotions from him, I thought they might show some concern now. He took a deep breath, "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary? Who let you out?" I was so sick of people being worried about me already. I was not used to it and didn't take it well, "Look. I'm fine. Just let me go. The nurse said I could leave." He let go of my shoulders and turned around, stalking away, clenching his fists.

I continued back to our quarters and was immediately met with wide eyes which turned into clapping and congratulations. I had no idea what they were thinking, but at least I could now finally consider myself a part of the group. I walked over to my cot and sat down slowly. A girl came over that I had not spoken to once since arriving. She stretched out her hand to shake mine, "Hi. I'm Faye. Gotta say girl, you have balls…and skills." I took her hand laughing and spent the rest of night listening to the other initiates talk about my fight and asking for pointers. I didn't mind helping them out, it was really unfair the advantages I did have. Anyways, I had enough knowledge and skills to pass initiation no matter what. And now, I got to have some friends. I hadn't had any friends since I was a child.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't allowed to participate in any fights, so I had to spend my time shooting and throwing knives until I healed all the way. Eric spent his time torturing the others and Four spent his time with me. I really enjoyed working with him. I had no problems shooting a gun and was quite good with my aim, throwing knives was still difficult as my dominant hand was still injured. I wasn't bad with my left hand, but I needed to be better. Every time I tried to throw with my right hand, it would get stiff and swollen and then would get numb until I had to switch hands. I was getting frustrated and Four kept trying to be supportive. "Look, you know it's injured just practice with the other hand." He didn't get it, no one really ever did. "I know it's injured I should be able to get past it. I need to be fighting and getting better!" A grin spread across his face and as I turned towards the target I could see that every knife I had thrown, with my left hand, was in the center of the target. Well, that was good to know. Get pissed off and somehow that helped. His facial expression changed and I could hear someone coming up behind me. I knew who it was. That expression was pretty consistent when Eric was around.

Eric walked towards him, "Look Four, I need a break. We need to trade for a little bit." Four nodded and walked towards the ring leaving me with the leader who put me here. I walked over to pick up the knives and then back to start over again. He stared at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I stood tall and tried to throw with my right hand. The knife went into one of the outer rings. As I rose my arm to try again I felt Eric behind me. I thought he would scare me or make me nervous, but instead I focused on how close he was to me and the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach. As he repositioned my hips and my arms I found myself becoming warm from his touch. I was losing my concentration. "Throw." I let the knife fly and it went straight to the center of the target.

When the knife hit the center I expected him to let go of me. He didn't. Instead he leaned his lips to my ear and simply said, "Again." I threw it again but with my flustered state the knife went off center again. I looked back to him and he smiled, "If I didn't know any better I would think that you did that on purpose." His ever present smirk returned to his lips and I couldn't help but stare at those perfect kissable lips. I shook the thoughts out of my head, what was wrong with me? He was an instructor and surely not interested in an initiate. Not to mention, in my current position I should be trying to avoid being discovered. I turned back to the targets and threw with my right, again making it into the center circle. Eric's hold finally released me and I continued practicing. When I felt I had overcome my injury I gathered my knives from the target and met Eric's glare. "What? I need to do something else, I can't just practice throwing."

He turned to leave the room and I waited, unsure what I was supposed to do. He paused at the door, "You coming?" I immediately ran to catch up and follow him. We went through the halls and up a staircase. I knew where we were headed, gun range. This should be fun, I was not used to guns and knew it. This would at least be a challenge. He showed me where everything was and motioned for me to lay down and aim the gun. It was difficult to lie down, since I was right handed it meant putting a lot of weight on my left side where the ribs were fractured and my lung was bruised. I tried to reposition myself but every time I did it caused me pain and furthered my shortness of breath. Finally, I got situated and took a shot. I didn't see where it went but obviously I didn't hit the target. I tried to relax and reposition again when behind me I heard, "Initiate, something you're not good at I see." I rolled over looking up at him immediately relieving the pain in my chest. "Eric, look I know you're enjoying this but my ribs are fractured and my lung is bruised I can't lie down like this and do anything well." His eyes showed he didn't know all of my injuries. "I thought you said the nurse let you go. She wouldn't have with those injuries." Shit. I didn't really lie. "Well I told her I was leaving as long as I could get out of bed and she did let me go without stopping me." He smirked. Damn him. Why couldn't he be ugly? I couldn't help but feel something when I looked at him.

He held his hand down to pull me up and when he did the world started to spin. I instinctively held onto his arms to right myself and then the nausea set in. I jumped back bending over and breathing deeply. "What's wrong initiate?" Would it kill him to say my name, even once? I kept breathing, "Look I have a concussion too. That was just too fast of a movement for me, I'll be okay." He didn't say anything further and I was thankful for that. "Initiate you are to rest the rest of the day. Go to your quarters now." I couldn't do this. I had to finish initiation. "I have to keep training. Let me do something else. Please." He looked at me seriously, "No. Go lie down. Now." He walked me to my quarters and when my head hit the pillow I have to admit I just wanted to sleep. I heard him pad away and I let myself fall asleep.

I dreamt of him. Eric training me, always getting a little to close. I enjoyed the feelings that came when he was close to me. I knew this was a dream but I wanted to enjoy it as long as I could. Suddenly his arms were around me and he was kissing my neck. I felt a sudden shiver go through me and I awaited his lips on mine. He was kissing me, but it was all wrong, it felt too soft and sloppy. Suddenly I opened my eyes and found someone above me, one of the other initiates, Paul I think his name was. He was holding down my arms and kissing me, straddling my waist. I went to scream and he placed his hand over my mouth. I concentrated on relaxing and letting him think he had won so I could fight him off. "That's it Dre. Let me, you know you want to. He continued kissing my neck and then I brought my leg up as hard as I could in his groin. He gasped and grabbed his now injured balls. "You bitch!" I tried to get out from under him but he punched me in the head and I felt my world go black just as the lights overhead turned on. The last thing I heard was scuffling and yelling and then I went back to sleep, however unintentionally.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was in a bed, but it wasn't my own. The soft gray sheets made me feel safe and warm. I snuggled into them and I smelled Eric. I was in his bed. What the fuck? I tried to remember how I got here but it was useless. I was still in my training outfit from the day before, so that was good, right? I heard the doorknob turning slowly. In walked the same nurse from the infirmary. She looked at me surprised, "Hello. I didn't think you would be awake yet." I smiled, this woman was nice and a nurse so I knew I would be working with her eventually. "I'm sorry but I don't know your name, and can you tell me what happened?" I felt stupid but I needed to know. She looked at me with a genuine smile, "I'm Verona, the head nurse here. You were attacked in your quarters and though you injured your assailant, he knocked you out. I'm sure you know the risks of having two head injuries so close together. You were in the infirmary but when they found out about the attack someone took it upon themselves to make your assailant pay. They beat him pretty badly and didn't want you both in the same infirmary. The leaders decided you could stay here so you could heal safely." I relaxed. Okay this was a good explanation and nothing out of the ordinary, I don't think.

She came over and gave me some medicine. She said it was for the pain but I would have to be woken up every so often to ensure my head injury wasn't severe. I nodded. I knew the treatments. I threw myself back on the pillows after swallowing the pills and she remained, looking at me. "I hope you don't mind but I made some calls to Erudite after you to see about your background in medicine." I gulped. "I was surprised when Jeanine answered my inquiry. She informed you were very advanced and ready to become a physician when you left. She was very perturbed over losing you. I will welcome your help once you pass initiation." I smiled, of course Jeanine would take care of this. I hope she wasn't too angry with all of the issues I have had here. "Thank you for telling me. Yes I was far ahead of most of my peers. I just needed to be somewhere else. IF I pass initiation, I will definitely enjoy working beside you." She smiled and left the room just as my eyelids became far too heavy to keep open. I slept deeply and no dreams, or nightmares, came.

I was being shaken. I struggled to open my eyes and when I finally did I was looking into the clear blue eyes of Eric. I can finally hear him saying my name, my actual name, "Dre. Dre. Wake up. For fuck's sake wake up." I opened my eyes wider, "Please stop shaking me I'm awake." He let go of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I was so thirsty. I eyed the table beside the bed and found water there. "Can I have a drink of that water?" He smiled, but just slightly. "That's what it's there for. The nurse said you would be thirsty." He handed me the glass and I took a big drink. "Thank you." He got up to leave and suddenly I didn't want him to. He made me feel safe and warm and I just didn't want to be alone. "Please don't go. I just don't want to be alone right now." He stopped by the door and I saw his shoulders tense. I was afraid he would go anyway. "I can't stay in here with you but I will be right outside the door." He didn't even look at me. Fine. I was used to being alone, I can't make this situation make me weak. I fell back on the bed and he left the room. Soon enough sleep came again and I thought I was grateful.

I should have known better. I knew the nightmares would come, I just hoped I could handle them. I was with Eric again, we were kissing and fondling each other. Then he held my arms down and Paul came into view with a wicked grin on his face. "I knew you liked it. Now I have help so you can't fight me." I looked down and my legs were tied. With Eric holding down my arms I couldn't move, I couldn't defend myself. I looked up into Eric's eyes pleading, "Why aren't you helping me?" He looked into my eyes with fury and simply said, "I can't." Paul came to me and tore off my clothes. I was completely naked on the bed and he was pawing me all over and kissing me. I tried to scream and he grabbed my throat. I could feel the fear and knew he was going to kill me. He let up just enough and I screamed as if it would save my life. While I was screaming someone was shaking me. I felt someone slap my face and I finally opened my eyes. Eric was in front of me shaking my arms, he must have slapped me. My breathing was quite fast and erratic. I tried to calm myself but I grabbed his arms and sunk my nails in. I couldn't let him go. I had to forget this nightmare. His eyes showed he was worried, I'm sure he didn't know how to handle a hysterical female. I finally slowed my breathing and then laughed. He looked much more relaxed now and I let go of his arms seeing the imprints my nails made. Blood started to well in the cuts and then I felt horrible. Not only was that the wrong thing to do, people might see them. I looked at him. It must be the middle of the night because he was wearing no shirt. His loose pants clung to his hips and I could see the definition in his muscles, all of them. He wore no shoes or socks, just pants. I felt my cheeks get warm. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my training tank top and it left little to the imagination in my current state. He looked down at the hard nipples showing through the tank top and quickly looked away.

"Eric. Can I take a shower?" He got up quickly from the bed and before turning I swear he had a hard on. Even the thought made me wet. Oh god, this was so not good. He threw a towel at me and I caught it. He motioned to a door to the right of the bed. "In there." And then he was gone. I went to the shower and let the water try to get rid of everything that happened to me. This sucked, but hey I wasn't raped and I would persevere. I just had to keep my guard up so it wouldn't happen again. I had bruises on my arms where Paul had held me down and my face looked purple and misshapen. I had a cut on my lip and my nose was bruised, but fading. I looked down at my left side. Dark bruises were still present, but my breathing was better so the lung was healing nicely. I didn't feel dizzy so that was a plus too. Finally when I felt more myself having analyzed everything that happened to me and deciding on my next course of action, I left the shower and toweled off, realizing I have no clean clothes here. Nothing in the bathroom to wear other than the towel. I figured Eric would let me borrow something. I wrapped myself in the towel and exited into the bedroom where Eric was sitting on the bed.

He looked up at me, probably not expecting me to be literally wearing his towel. "Do you have anything I can wear? I don't have any clean clothes and I don't want to put those back on." He went over to a dresser and pulled out a shirt and some shorts. "Here." He threw then on the bed and left the room. I didn't know what to make of him. Why would he let me stay here? Of course, that doesn't mean he did. The other leaders could have made him. I put on the shirt, too big but comfortable and it smelled like him. The shorts thankfully had a drawstring so I made it tight enough to fit. I looked like a factionless but at least it was clean. I took another deep breath and steadied myself. I was hungry and didn't want to sleep any more right now. I left the bedroom and found Eric sitting on his couch with a laptop in his lap, typing away furiously at something.

He looked up and smiled, a true smile. "They don't fit." I laughed, "Did you really think they would? Hey I'm really hungry any chance you have food stashed here somewhere?" He motioned to the fridge, "Whatever you want you can have." I padded over and looked in. There was lots of fruit and beer. I grabbed an apple and found some crackers in a cabinet, I grabbed a beer and sat on the chair to the left of the couch. He eyed me curiously then returned to his typing. I finished the apple and crackers and then cracked the beer. He looked at me accusingly, "Do you really think you should be drinking with a head injury?" I scoffed, "No but I'd rather not be thinking right now." He dropped his gaze and continued on while I drank the beer. I started to feel fuzzy after two more. I knew my tolerance was low, especially with little food but I just wanted to relax and this seemed to be the only way to do that. I got up to throw my bottle away, and must have done so too fast. My head started to spin and I thought I was going to fall, but instead strong arms caught me. "I told you drinking was a bad idea." I smiled and without further thought I leaned up and kissed him, at first he didn't respond but then he held me tighter and deepened the kiss. I relaxed into his arms and he picked me up. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the couch. He sat down with me on his lap and grabbed the back of my hair, pulling ever so slightly and kissing me until I thought the heat between us would consume me.


	7. Chapter 7 WARNING SMUT

After what felt like an eternity kissing and running our hands over each other, Eric stopped the kiss. "Dre. We shouldn't be doing this." I felt discouraged. I knew this was a bad idea. I just didn't know I would want to do this so badly. I decided tonight I would be truly Dauntless. I wanted this and I would have to make sure it happened. I knew Eric was strong and controlled, but I would not be swayed. "I know." Just two words, his face told me he thought I would stop, but I didn't. I reached my hand down to his cock and grabbed him. He let a moan escape his lips as I rubbed him up and down through his pants. I grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it to the floor. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him again. This time I put everything into it and slipped my tongue into his mouth. As soon as he realized I had made up my mind he grabbed my hips, grinding my pussy into his cock through our clothes. I could feel how wet I was and I just wanted him. His tongue entered my mouth and I started to suck on it, showing him what I wanted to do. He hesitated but just for a second, and then he grabbed my ass, kneading and pulling me closer to him. I let go of his mouth and lowered myself onto my knees on the floor. I grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, he lifted letting me pull them off, discarding them near my shirt. I grabbed his cock and licked the tip, tasting how much he was ready for this too. I took him into my mouth, pushing all the way down and cupping his balls and squeezing. I heard him moan and say "Shit." I sucked and played with him until he was harder than I thought possible and then I stood up. The sudden change made him look at me and I took off the shorts, throwing them on the floor as well. I grabbed his shoulders and straddled his lap. He looked at me, almost unsure of what I was as I lowered myself onto him. I felt his cock fill me up completely and hit my cervix in that good way that many can't. I rode him hard and I could already feel myself coming. I kept going. I never wanted to stop this. I had only had sex a few times in my life, and it was never this good. When he had enough of my rhythm he picked me up and threw me down on the couch pulling up my legs so they were by his ears. He pumped in and out of me faster and faster. I put my hand down on my clit and started to rub, only exciting him more. We were both sweating and finally I could feel him tense and groan and he was cumming inside of me. I rubbed on my clit and came with him. Both of us melting into the couch, and I felt good, sated.

After what seemed like an eternity he got up, grabbed his pants, and headed to the bathroom. I decided I needed another shower too so I went in. Steam filled the room and he paused when he heard me come in. "Look, I need a shower too. I think we can share." He opened the door and let me in. I fully took in how good his body looked, and even though I was spent not a moment before I could feel myself exited at being so close to a naked Eric again. The way he rubbed soap on his body only made my nipples hard and my pussy wet. He looked at me with hooded eyes. He reached down and grabbed a nipple between his fingers, "Do you think it's cold in here?" I laughed, "No. Not at all." He reached down and took my nipple in his mouth, sucking and grabbing the other one. I felt consumed. I had never felt this way before. Who knew sex could be this fucking great? He took his hand down and rubbed my clit. My wet pussy aching for him to touch me again. He rubbed and then inserted a finger causing my back to arch, pushing my nipple further into his mouth. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall. He was hard and ready again too, I noted with much satisfaction. He pushed himself into me, hard. The wall wasn't entirely comfortable but his cock in me made up for all of that. He fucked me hard, rubbing my clit with his hand while he kissed my neck and my lips. We both came hard and then finished showering. I dried off again with the towel and left the bathroom naked. I needed my clothes again.

I went to the living room and redressed in his clothes. I wasn't sure what to do now. I mean, we had sex but this was something we weren't supposed to do and we both knew it. He didn't come out of the bedroom so I went to see what he was doing. He was lying in bed looking up at me. I stood there, waiting, and finally he spoke, "Look, that wasn't supposed to happen. It can't happen again. You are an initiate and I'm a leader. It's taking advantage. You can stay here to tonight but tomorrow you have to go back to your quarters." I knew this was the way it would be. There was no way around it. "Okay. I'll sleep on the couch." I turned and went to the couch, using what Eric had undoubtedly slept on last night while I was out cold. I snuggled into the couch, reassured that he didn't tell me to sleep in his bed. This was just a lapse in judgement. I didn't regret it, but that didn't mean I would repeat it. I fell asleep and no dreams came. I woke in the morning refreshed. I couldn't find Eric and figured he had left early for training. I put my training clothes back on and went to the quarters to shower and change into my own clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got there everyone was still asleep. I had no idea how early it was. I looked over to the bed where Paul slept and noticed it empty. He must still be in the infirmary. Good. I showered and changed and then slept on my bed. I was awoken shortly by banging on the beds. I looked up and saw Four. He looked surprised to see me but didn't say anything. "Initiates. Up. Time for a game." Everyone groaned. I put on my boots and stood by the door waiting for everyone to file up beside me. Eric came in and looked at me. I saw a look of surprise that was quickly replaced with his normal stoic façade. Once everyone was ready we followed the trainers outside and caught the train. Finally on board they let us know what we were doing. We were participating in War Games and anyone not participating couldn't finish initiation. I paled. Eric didn't tell me. If I hadn't woken up and went to the quarters I wouldn't be here. I knew what we did couldn't continue but I didn't figure he would rather see me factionless. I let my anger consume me. I would need my anger to help me through. The handed us guns and explained the darts simulated a real gunshot. Oh goody, that would feel great. Another initiate, Sam I believe was mouthing off and Eric shot her and I watched her crumple to the ground in pain. At least he didn't decide to demonstrate on me.

Eric and Four started picking initiates and finally I heard my name, but not by Eric, by Four. Eric looked pissed and Four looked pleased to irritate him. I took my side by Four and after what seemed like forever we were jumping from the train. With no one to hold me back I jumped off easily and landed without injury. I was still sore from my injuries but they weren't bad enough that they would hold me back today. We separated and started discussing where to hide the flag and what our assignments would be. Everyone was arguing about where to hide it when I thought of a plan. I knew all of the layouts of every dauntless area. I had seen the giant ferris wheel and I knew where we were. "Hey, there's a tower over there surrounded by a maze. It would be great for snipers and hard to get up to. Some of us can climb up the ferris wheel and scout their flag to find it." Four nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Jenna, you and Sam go take the flag to the top of the tower. James and Phil guard the bottom of the tower in the maze. The rest of you span out and wait for our cue. Dre and I will scout the flag." I nodded.

I didn't like heights but, Dauntless I must be. We walked over to the ferris wheel and I looked up with dread. "Look Four, I don't like heights so let's just get this done." He nodded and followed me up. I climbed about half way, I just kept telling myself don't look down. Four was below me and he didn't look like he enjoyed heights much either. I just kept climbing until I reached a basket and climbed in. Four came up into the basket shaking like a leaf. We both laughed nervously and peered out. I may not like heights but the view was breathtaking, especially at night. I looked over and saw the luminescence of their flag on an old stage not far away. I pointed, showing Four, "There it is. Do you think we can get it?" Four just smiled, "Of course." We climbed down slowly and finally on solid land I felt good again. We took the cover of trees and made our way to their flag. I saw one of Eric's team members and shot him in the arm. He went down, but not quietly. Others started to converge but couldn't see us from our cover.

We made our way closer to the stage when I heard Four gasp and fall to the ground. I hid behind the tree and peered out. I saw Eric, just putting his gun down. He must have shot Four. It was just me now. I followed the trees until there were no more. I had to either find other cover or make a run for it. I saw Eric by the stage and he was the only one still around. I heard screams in the distance and figured they must have went ahead to try to take our flag. I saw Micha coming behind me slowly, she must have followed Four and I. I looked at her and motioned for her to stay back. If I could distract Eric long enough, she could get the flag. I decided to run to the opposite side of the stage. If he could concentrate on shooting me then she could slip in behind and grab it. I gathered all of my energy and ran full out. Eric saw me and started shooting. I could hear darts going past me. I kept running and suddenly I felt a dart enter my leg and I fell down, hard. I grabbed my leg and got up again, continuing to run. I must have surprised him because I heard him yell out, too close for comfort and then he tackled me. I fell to the ground rolling over with him. "Why didn't you just stop?" I laughed in his face, she should have the flag soon. "It was just a bullet wound, not fatal." He smiled as he emptied another dart into my chest. I spasmed and groaned. This hurt worse than most. My chest was not a good place for a sim dart. His laugh faltered when I heard Micah, "I got it!" He looked down at me with a look that made me wither even with the pain, "You did that on purpose." He got up and strode away. Micah came over to me. "You let me get it, thank you!" I smiled. We won, that was all that mattered. I pulled the darts out and slowly normal sensations came back. Four wandered over, limping and helped me up. "I saw what he did. There was no need to shoot you, you were already down." I smiled, "All in the plan. I had to have him distracted and pissed off so we could win." Four looked at me concern etching his features, "You should be careful pissing Eric off. I hope you know what you're doing."

I thought on what Four said, but not for long as it was time for celebrations. We had won. I had helped secure my place in Dauntless even after I was almost out. We all went to the Pit for drinks and had the night of our lives. Micah sat by me and started talking. She was a great girl it seemed and I was glad I let her get the flag. Seemed like she needed the boost. After many drinks and dancing we went back to our quarters to sleep for the night. I had a good buzz with the alcohol but not enough when I ran into Paul. He looked like he had went rounds in the sparring ring with all of our leaders. He was differing shades of purple and blue. He was packing up his belongings into a bag, heading out to the factionless I suppose. He looked at me with murder in his eyes, but Four was there making sure he behaved himself. When he was done he stopped by my bed before he left, "I don't know when or how but bitch I will make you pay for all of this." Four pushed him through the door and he was gone. I knew this wasn't the last I would hear of this. I had no doubt he would make me pay some day. I just hoped I was stronger then and able to defend myself.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning we were on the shooting range. Luckily, my injuries were improved enough that lying down and shooting wasn't a problem. I found if I concentrated I could hit the target. A couple hours later we were standing and the afternoon consisted of moving targets. Moving targets were the hardest but as long as I concentrated and applied all of my Erudite knowledge I found I could hit them. All in all it was a good day. At lunch I had noticed Eric staring at me, not in a good way. I knew there would be no repeat of our escapade but that didn't mean I didn't want a repeat. Today was the last day for physical training. I knew that the day would end with our last fights and I hoped I ended on a high note. That was until I saw the board. I had to fight Jaron. He was one of Paul's friends. I had seen them hang out together and I knew this would not go well. He had to be pissed at me.

It was finally our turn and we entered the ring. I couldn't tell what Jaron was thinking, there was no emotion on his face. We put up our stances as Eric shouted for us to start. We circled each other and Jaron saw I left my guard down and punched me in my left side. Everything was almost healed, but not enough for repeat injuries. I felt a rib give way and it made me cough up blood. This was bad. I guarded that side as well as I could and faltered enough for him to come close. I put all my energy into my right hook and spun. His head went to the side and his eyes rolled up before he fell to the mat. He was out cold. I had won. Immediately I took too deep of a breath and started coughing uncontrollably. Blood was coming out of my mouth and I knew I had a punctured lung. I sat down and Four came running over. "You have to go to the infirmary. Now." I laughed. "I know I have a punctured lung, just help me walk there?" He held my right side and I was grateful he didn't touch the left. As we went to leave the room Eric looked at me and I swear for just a second he looked worried. Then the normal stoic façade dropped and it was no more.

Verona smiled as we made our way into the infirmary. I smiled but breathing caused me to cough more and more blood came up. Her smile faded. I looked up at her, "Punctured lung from rib fracture." She went into action as I rested in bed. I needed a chest tube and got the customary IV fluids and oxygen. She took xrays and noted that the rub had punctured it but was back in position so now it was just waiting and resting. A couple of the other initiates stopped in to see me. I didn't know why, I hadn't really made friends here. Except for Micah. She stopped every day and told me tales of the fear simulation. I could definitely wait until I got to that. I knew until my injury healed I would be out. I slept a lot and was bored a lot more. Finally the tube was out, just a few stiches. I got to resume my training, but being so far behind meant I had much more to do in a short time. I walked down to the simulation rooms and met with Four. I would have to do extra sessions until I was caught up and I only had two weeks before the final test.

I went into the room and Four explained to me how it worked. I knew of the theory and the serum but I listened intently. He injected the serum and suddenly I was at home in bed. In my parents' home. I went downstairs and both of my parents were sitting at the table. They both looked at me like I was someone they didn't know. "What are you doing here? You know we don't love you." My father said to me, not to be outdone my mother started yelling, "Get out of here. You have no business in this house. We are not your parents." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. Then I woke up in the room again. Four smiled, "You did good. Only took 5 minutes. You just walked out." I thought about it, it was a fear but it was also reality. I had made my decision long ago. "It's already happened I just did what I did last time." "Oh." He looked down. "Ready for the next one?" I nodded slowly and felt the prick of the needle again. This time I was back in my quarters in Dauntless. I was tied to a bed and Paul and Jaron were both looking over me. They were smiling like they had already won. I was naked. Paul leaned down on me, pressing his cock into my leg. I tried to turn away but with my tight bonds I couldn't. He was pawing all over me and Jaron began his assaults. Paul got in my face, "I told you I would make you pay bitch. This is for making me factionless." He entered me and all I felt was pain. Jaron was kissing and biting me and I felt no pleasure in any of it. I decided I wouldn't give him the pleasure that he wanted. I lay still and slowed my breathing. I stopped fighting and stopped moving. I just lay there, not making any sounds or attempting to fight. Finally, my eyes opened and I was in the chair again. Four looked shocked. He also looked sorry that he had seen that. "Hey. I didn't know what happened to you. I didn't know Jaron was in on it either or I wouldn't have had you fight him. I'm sorry." I sighed, this was just a fear. He didn't really rape me. He might try again but it wasn't my reality. "Four, he tried but he failed and I think after the fight I'm worried about Jaron coming for retribution, that's all." He looked at me softly and I realized I really didn't know Four. He seemed genuinely concerned for me and I felt he may turn out to be a good friend. Kind of like the brother I never had. We continued on and my fears didn't get any worse, until number 5. This fear was bad and might get me found out.

I opened my eyes and I was in the final test. I went through my fears one by one and then this one came. I was being yelled at by Jeanine about not being good enough, I had to get into Dauntless and I was messing it up. I should've stayed in Erudite, etc. We yelled and finally I hit her, I hit Jeanine. Once she hit the floor I looked at Four, convinced he knew my secret, that I shouldn't really be here. As luck would have it, he figured it was a fear of not being Dauntless of not making it through initiation. Inwardly I cheered. If he didn't see through my fear for the reality of it then maybe no one else would either. I resigned myself to the next fear as the needle punctured my neck, and I was in my parents' home again. I only had 5 fears. Five? That couldn't be possible. I finished this landscape and once again I was met with Four, but he looked pleased. "Well, guess you're done catching up. You only have five fears. That's almost the lowest amount." I smiled, finally a break. "How many fears is the fewest?" He laughed loud and smiled, "Four of course." Sudden realization hit me. Four. That was why that was his name. I laughed too. "Once I'm Dauntless guess I'll only have four too." We both laughed and left for a late dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks flew by. I kept trying to catch Eric's eye but he wasn't around much for our fear landscapes. Finally, it was final testing day. I was seventh on the board and had only recently even looked to see where I ranked. Micah was 8th and I realized how glad I was to have let her get the flag. She seemed like a genuinely nice person and I was glad she was doing well. We all waited to be called into the final test. When it was finally my turn I said a silent prayer that no one would correctly interpret my final fear. I walked into the room where all of the leaders stood, including Jeanine. Holy shit I didn't realize she would be here. She made a nod and I walked to the chair, I figured she would help conceal anything that would arise, that's why she was here. The needle punctured my neck and I was in my parents' house again. I walked downstairs, grabbed my bag and walked out straight away. When I was tied to the bed with Paul and Jaron I immediately went slack and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was on top of a large tower and had to scale across a board to another building. The fourth fear was about fire, which had originally startled me because I hadn't realized. I covered myself in a wet sheet and walked out into the sunlight of the building I was in. Then my eyes opened and I was done. Whether Jeanine being there had erased my fear or she had, I was done. I had four fears. Max looked over at me and Eric looked shocked. While he probably had no idea how many fears I had, it was evident he thought more. Jeanine shook my hand and Max told me to meet him in his office at 9am tomorrow.

I felt elated, relieved, maybe even happy. I had done it. I had passed initiation. I could finally have a life of my own. I went down to our quarters, everyone talking and laughing. I knew 4 of us wouldn't make it, but we made it this far. At dinner they called us out to show the final rankings. As the board lit up I saw my name in second place. I knew my fears had helped escalate me to that high. The only one above me was George. I knew him from class but didn't really remember him much. I was too preoccupied with my own shit to notice much truthfully. I was just glad it wasn't Jaron. Paul managed to pass in last place. I had hoped he was going to end up factionless, but now I'd just have to watch my back. I haven't felt this good in years. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and spun around knocking my assailant in the jaw. Blue eyes. Eric. Shit.

He rubbed his jaw, "Did I startle you? I need to show you to your apartment." Shit. Double shit. "Okay." I followed him out of the pit and toward the leaders wing. Curious. "What's going on? Why is my apartment here?" He didn't answer but went a few doors down from his apartment and opened the door, motioning me inside. I just stood there dumbfounded. I thought maybe he was taking me to his apartment, but no. "Look. Verona has asked specifically for you to run the infirmary with her. Jeanine and Max talked and decided with your ranking it was a good idea. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, I was just to show you here. So try to act surprised tomorrow." Okay. This was good not bad. I knew this was coming I just didn't think it through. The apartment was exquisitely large and had all furnishings I would need. Everything was just so clean and neat, just like in Erudite. In Dauntless though everything was dark colors instead of blue. I loved it. I immediately went to the bedroom and seeing the extra-large bed I immediately took of my boots and climbed on, bouncing and laughing. Eric stared at me from the doorway, no real emotion in his eyes. "How old are you?" I laughed and bounced on the bed on my butt. "I like to have fun Eric, any way I can." He smirked at me and went to leave my apartment. I slid off the bed and grabbed his shoulder to spin him to me. "Look, I know the other night wasn't expected. I wanted you to know I had a really good time though." He looked angry or confused, not sure which. "Look. It happened. It won't happen again." I just stood there dumbfounded. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

What a dick. I knew he had issues, his personality was surely a result of that but I we could at least be cordial to each other. I shouldn't have felt the pain and disappointment I was feeling. This was just a job I needed to do. I shouldn't be getting attached to anyone. I cursed myself for being so foolish and decided shopping for new clothes would be a good thing to do. As I went to leave the apartment, I heard a knock on the door. Hoping to find Eric with an apology when I opened the door it was Micah. She smiled her huge grin, "Hey I like the place. You wanna go do something or hang out?" She was just what I needed.

After shopping for clothes we picked up some bottles of liquor in the pit to take home when a Dauntless I had never met walked up to us and offered us drinks. We sat at a table, drinking and laughing. This Dauntless was James and he seemed nice enough. He had a job at the fence and was home for a few days before he went back out. As soon as our drinks were low new ones appeared and when I stood up to go the bathroom I realized I had drank more than I should have. On the way back to the table I noticed that Micah was gone but James was still there. 'Hey where'd my friend go?" I wasn't ready to be alone with a guy I barely knew. He just smiled, "She said she needed to go lay down. You wanna keep hanging out?" I decided what the hell, I had completed my mission to pass initiation and would be well on my way to Jeanine's goal once tomorrow came. We drank some and danced some more. I was still pleasantly drunk even though I switched to water after the bathroom. James and I were dancing when a slow song came on. I went to return to our table when he grabbed my arm and held me to him. We danced with our bodies very close to each other. I felt calm and to be honest he was helping me get over my disappointment in Eric. He reached his head down to kiss me and I let him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here." He pulled me from the room and on the way out I noticed Eric staring right at me. He had the nerve to look upset. I ignored him and went willingly with James. He led me to his apartment and opened the door. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want to end up doing something I would regret. "Hey, it was a really nice night but I need to get back to my apartment." James just grabbed my hand, "Come on just one more drink." I decided what the hell, one more drink and then home. Once inside I realized we weren't alone. I heard the door lock when I realized Paul and Jaron were sitting on the couch. Panic setting in I immediately turned to leave but James held my arms down to my sides when Jaron rushed to me grabbing my legs. The picked me up and were carrying me somewhere. I tried to struggle but in my drunken state it was uncoordinated and inefficient. I realized they were laying me on a bed and fastening my arms and legs to the posts. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't stop what was happening. James kissed my forehead and I head butted him. His nose started to bleed and he laughed. He let his blood fall all over me and smiled, "He told you he'd get you back bitch. I just didn't think it would be so easy." He and Jaron left the room, leaving me with Paul. I looked at him pleadingly. He was making good on his promise and I desperately tried to think of how to get out of this, but no ideas came. He climbed on the bed and straddled my chest, sitting down making it hard to breathe. The look on his face made me hope he would do whatever he wanted to do as long as he left me alive.

As he bent over me I could hear a knock on the door and discussion between Jaron and James. I don't think they were expecting anyone but me. Paul pushed all his weight on my chest and covered my mouth with his hand. I had to think quick. Whoever was out there, they didn't know I was here. Then I heard the door open and the voice was Eric's. "I'm looking for Dre do you know where she is?" James stammered, "No man. She said she was going home. Sorry." I heard a scuffle and then James yelling, "What the fuck man, she's not here." "Oh really, isn't that her bag on the floor?" Inwardly I was happy Eric was a former Erudite. Paul was leaning harder on my chest and my breathing was getting worse. My oxygen levels were definitely not what they should be and I was afraid I was going to pass out. His hand was over my mouth still but I had to do something. I pushed my head back into the bed and fought against him, when I felt leeway I bit as hard as I could on his fingers covering my mouth. He let go just for a second but it was enough for me to scream, "Eric!"


End file.
